T.V. Nightmares
by Hodori
Summary: Something I wrote late at night so it proabaly sucks but in short the G-boys go on a little trip into tv land. R and R please rated R for language I dont want to scare anyone out there so yeah.


*Legal Crap: I do not own Gundam Wing, Teletubies, the DiC company or Blues Clues for if I did I would be one slap happy person well I would be slap happy to own Gundam Wing if I owned the rest of the shows id have to shoot myself. So please don't sue.  
  
  
  
[Duo is watching TV Heero is on the computer Wufei is in him room and Trowa and Quatre are in the kitchen.]  
  
Duo: kuso[1]…  
  
[Quatre, Heero and Trowa walk into the room]  
  
Heero: baka..nanio[2]?  
  
Duo: *sweatdrop* I umm the TV umm I broken it ..hehe  
  
Heero: baka[3] give me that *grabs controller*  
  
[All the sudden Wufei emerges from his room and walks down to find his comrades in the living room arguing over the TV]  
  
Wufei: what are you all bickering over?  
  
Trowa: Duo broke the TV.  
  
Duo: Did not!  
  
Quatre: Come on you guys lets not argue  
  
Heero: * presses a button * here I think I fixed it  
  
ZAP  
  
[The G boys find themselves at a green plain with only flower in site]  
  
Duo: I DID NOT CAUSE THAT!!!  
  
Wufei: What the fuck did you do?  
  
Quatre: Where are we?  
  
[A Green creature pops up and walks over to Heero and hugs it]  
  
Heero:Get the fuck off me.  
  
Green Creature: TELETUBIE  
  
G boys: *all scream at once*  
  
Wufei: INJUSTICE!  
  
Duo: You zapped us into the world of BBC.  
  
[ another creature pops up but this time its purple and clings on to Duo]  
  
Duo: ahhh get him off me get him off me!  
  
Purple Teletubie: Teletubie…me love you…  
  
[Trowa Wufei and Quatre just stand there confused while Heero attempts to get the green teletubie of him]  
  
Heero: Omae o Korosu[4]. Kisama[5]! Don't just stand there get these things off us.  
  
Duo: YOU HEARD THE MAN!!  
  
[All the sudden the Teletubies fall to the floor and Heero, Duo, Wufei, and Quatre look at Trowa who holds the gun and has been disturbingly quite threw this whole trauma.]  
  
Duo: now why didn't I think of that?  
  
Quatre: You killed the teletubies Po and LaLa  
  
Trowa: Teletubies freak me out.  
  
Wufei: Baka Po is red and Lala is yellow you killed Dipsy and Tinky Winky…err INJUSTICE!…  
  
[Quatre, Trowa , Heero and Duo look at Wufei. Meanwhile two more Teletubies come out and stand next the dead purple and green ones]  
  
Yellow Teletubie: NOO  
  
Red Teletubie: Evil Teletubie *points to Trowa* Must DIE!!  
  
Duo: now would be good time to run  
  
Wufei: Running is for the unjust.  
  
Heero: *pulls out gun and quickly shoots the other two Teletubies*  
  
Quatre: No!!  
  
Duo: Great you killed the *coughcoughnotcoughcough* lovable BBC Creations.  
  
Trowa: A law suit in the making..  
  
Heero: You helped Trowa.  
  
Trowa: Teletubies freak me out I cant help it.  
  
Wufei: INJUSTICE!  
  
Quatre: *sits down* So what do we do  
  
Heero: *out of no where pulls out the controller* this got us here  
  
Duo: *grabs controller* I WANT OUT….*presses a button*  
  
~~~  
  
Duo: *sigh of relief* ahh no more teletubies.  
  
Trowa: now where are we?  
  
Quatre: that's a good question.  
  
Heero: *pulls out his gun again*  
  
[ A man in a green stripped shirt runs out of the house and walks up to the gundam boys]  
  
Man: Hi we are playing blues clues have you seen blue?  
  
[Heero places the gun to the mans head]  
  
Man: now that's not nice  
  
Voices: look a clue a clue!  
  
Man: Yeah they are men too.  
  
[G boys exchange looks]  
  
Voices: NO A CLUE!!!  
  
Man: Oh a clue!!!  
  
[The man pulls out a note pad with a green couch on it and a green crayon]  
  
Man: Now lets draw our clue…A gun…  
  
[Heero pulls trigger, man falls to the floor]  
  
Duo: Well that settles that..  
  
Wufei: Let me see that *takes heero's gun*  
  
[A clock,a dog, salt and pepper shaker, and a shovle and pail come out of the house and attack Wufei who is holding Heero's Gun]  
  
Wufei: Injustice..fucking help me  
  
Heero: *ponders and watches wufei for about 5 minutes then presses another button*  
  
~~~~~  
  
Duo: ahh home... *kisses floor*  
  
Wufei: You ever so nice person thank you for that lovely trip…  
  
Trowa: Heero are you ok?  
  
Wufei: Im not Fu….Im delightful thank you for asking me.  
  
Duo: Wufei you must be on some kind of cra…bundles of happiness. You are suck a positive patty[6]  
  
Heero: What the Fu…ness is going on here?  
  
Quatre: Trowa my lov…cousin do you understand this?  
  
Trowa:….  
  
Duo: WE ARE IN DiC WORLD!!!  
  
[dramatic music]  
  
Wufei: INJUSTICE!!!  
  
Quatre: we need to get out of here fast. My voice its been dubbed!  
  
Heero: Im going to fun up this lovely place.  
  
Duo: aww poor little Heero *points and laughs*  
  
Heero: …..I cant speak Japanese,,, I cant say my classic one liner… DARN you DiC Darn You!!!!  
  
Wufei: This is so fun I love it here! This is injustice.  
  
[Wufei grabs the controller and presses about 10 buttons]  
  
~~~~  
  
Duo:… FUCK… Yes I can cuss again and we are home!!  
  
Trowa:…  
  
Wufei: You know Maxwell that was all your fault..  
  
Duo: Chill Wu-man its all good. We are back home aren't we?  
  
Wufei: Im going back to my room..  
  
Heero: …  
  
Quatre:…  
  
Duo: Hey guys what's wrong?  
  
[Heero, Quatre, Wufei and Trowa turn around and face duo pulling off their face reveling a now Relena face]  
  
Duo: AHAHAHAHAHA  
  
Relena Imitator: Duo… Duo….BAKA!  
  
~~~  
  
Duo: * wakes up and falls out off the couch *  
  
Heero: You we have a mission get dressed  
  
[Heero walks out the door while Duo looks around at the empty coke cans and empty bags of junk food]  
  
Duo: Not to self…no more late night fests…  
  
THE END  
  
~~~  
  
1: means shit  
  
2: Idiot what is it  
  
3: Idiot or stupid idiot  
  
4: Heero's classic one liner means im going to kill you all  
  
5: Kisama is very harsh it means bastard but also is kinda like saying fuck you. Its kind close to giving someone the finger.  
  
6: this is a term I use with a friend  
  
Authors Note: Hello all well there it is I wrote it late at night so its not perfect so please read and review. 


End file.
